The Snowball War
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Silver has just been given another chance to tell Blaze his true feelings for her. Will he take it? A fluffy two-part Silvaze Christmas special! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Snowball War**

Ah, _Christmas_! My favorite time of the year! And what's not to like? The decorations, the music, the cheerful smiles on every face; there's no holiday quite like it. I love looking out my window and seeing snow pile up on the ground. I love the unavoidable happiness of opening and giving presents. I guess when I was younger, I envisioned that the gifts are what it's all about, but with age I've found that just being around friends is enough for me. I never really had a family, so having the whole gang together in one place is something special for me. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, heh... even Shadow; I don't think _they_ have any idea what they mean to me. Without them, I would be completely alone in this world; I wouldn't know where to turn. Yeah, I'm awkward around them. Yes, I know they think I'm a dork. But they make me feel, I don't know, _included_. And, well... that's something not many people have done.

I take a deep sigh as I turn down the road to Amy's house, where we always spend Christmas Eve. We usually just sit around, have dinner (Amy is a wonderful cook!), exchange gifts (or gift _cards_), and have a great time. But lately, the gathering has been _different_. I just... well, I don't seem to look forward to it as much as I once did.

I don't know what it is. Well, actually, I do - _ah_, let me explain. You see, it all starts with Blaze, my "original" friend of the group, I guess you could say. She's been gone for the past two years now, off pursuing her dream of being a dancer. It's actually kinda' funny; she's extremely awkward from a social standpoint, but when her movements are put to music, she reaches a new level of grace that you would never guess to see from her. Eh, I'm getting off topic.

Anyways, now that she's not here, the holidays just aren't the same - _especially_ this particular occasion. Well, not just that; when I said goodbye to her at the airport that day, it felt like I was letting a part of myself go. Since that time, I don't think we've been within five hundred miles of one another. I dunno', I feel... _lost_... without her around. And, I always looked at her as a sister, but I _secretly_ wanted our relationship to become more than that. I guess I always assumed that there would be a right time and place to tell her of my feelings. But, well, that time never came, and now I'm not sure if it'll _ever_ come. She says she _really_ likes it where she's staying now, and that she doesn't miss home a _bit_. So it's not far-fetched to say that I might never physically see her again for the _rest of my life_. Great.

I guess that's why this gathering has been so depressing for me as of late, though. Years ago, I would always dream of this party as the place where I'd... ya' know... _tell_ her everything. It just seems so right; I'd pull her aside from all the commotion, start up the conversation - maybe, we'd get caught under some mistletoe... _oh_, but of course, none of that ever happened. I always chickened out. And now there's nothing I can do to mend my confidence.

It would be a lie to say that Blaze is entirely out of my life, though. The others regularly check in with her, so I hear most of what she's doing through them. It's not that I _can't_ contact her, I just choose to not bother her. For the past two Christmas parties, she has video-chatted with us just to keep up with the tradition. But I typically don't say anything outside of "hi" and "bye", since everyone else has a lot more to talk about. I think that talking to her more often would only be torture to me, anyways.

As I make my way down the driveway, I notice that the font door has been oddly left open (it's pouring down snow out here), and... I think I hear singing?

Sure enough, I'm immediately greeted by the crowd that has gathered around Amy's piano, where most everyone (including, to my surprise, Shade and Tikal, who don't usually attend the party) is singing some snazzy rendition of "Deck The Halls". Shadow and Blaze, meanwhile, sit quietly on the couch, but I guess that one should expect that much.

WAIT.

She can't help but smile at my facial expression, "Hello, Silver."

Oh, dear.

To my surprise, I don't suddenly wake up in my bedroom, but that might as well be torture in itself. Blaze is _really_ here in front of me, and I'm _really_ standing here with my mouth open like a dunce. My muzzle, my ears, everything is turning redder by the second. _Yeah_, all because of my thought process upon entrance. I'm such a _loser_! How could I have ever thought about being with her? The singing suddenly stops, and Amy approaches me, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Silver!" she takes my bag of gifts and my coat, and disappears into the next room for a moment. I stand still, awkwardly smiling at everyone, until she returns. "Isn't this great?!" Amy exclaims, gesturing towards Blaze.

I nod, "Yeah, but, how-"

"I managed to scrape together enough money for a plane ticket." Blaze explains, with a chuckle. "I thought I should spend at least _one_ holiday back at home."

"_Yep_! The gang's all here!" Sonic says, standing from the piano. He walks over to the couch, and sits on its arm. "Isn't that right, Shadow?" he smiles, placing a Santa hat on his counterpart's head.

Shadow narrows his eyes, and crosses his arms. "I hate you all."

"Aww, you don't mean that..."

"Right, I hate you all _with a passion_."

"Uh, S-Silver," Blaze indirectly intervenes, sliding closer to Shadow. "Why don't you sit?"

I blush, and take the seat next to her, as if out of obedience. Everyone gathers around, and some long conversation ensues, none of which I take part in. I only halfway pay attention to it, honestly... I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that Blaze is _here_. I feel like I've been granted a second chance; one last shot to tell her how I feel. But do I really have the audacity to do that? I mean, not only would it be the first time we've actually _talked wit_h or _seen_ each other other in quite a while, wouldn't it only lead into a long distance relationship, assuming everything goes how I would want it to? Then she would be conflicted between her commitments, and _blah blah blah_, now she's forced to _choose_. I wouldn't want to put Blaze through that pain, would I? I'd be a monster...

_'But this might be the last chance you ever get, Silver.' _I remind myself, slightly glancing over to her. Twenty minutes ago, I was _begging_ for this opportunity! Now it's here, and I don't know what to do with it. I guess I never really considered what would happen if the chance actually came. You see how quickly my life can turn upside down? And people _wonder_ why I'm such a nervous wreck...

The peacefulness of the conversation is interrupted (much to my dismay, since I still haven't fully made up mind) by Tails, who suddenly bolts into the room sporting a camouflage helmet and eye black. "Alright, ladies!" he exclaims, "Who's ready?!"

"Ready for _what_?" asks Blaze.

"_Snowball fight_." Knuckles explains, "He's been talking about it ever since the forecast came out last week."

"And I'm_ craving the taste of war_." Tails says, with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Okaaaay, let's calm down-" Tikal attempts to intervene.

"So, let's just say, in the midst of this... _snowball fight_..." Shadow begins, leaning towards the fox. "I _accidentally_ pick up a ball of _ice_, and hurl it at Faker's _head_."

Tails takes a moment to ponder the scenario, "I mean, I guess you _could_ get away with it, so long as the referee doesn't see you."

"Who's the referee?" Shade asks.

"There is no referee."

"_You've peaked my interest_." Shadow replies with a smirk, looking at Sonic.

Sonic quickly rises, and chuckles awkwardly at the comment. "Uh-_huh_! So, uh... h-_hey_! you guys! Amy has a _super_ cool air hockey table in the basement! Maybe we could-!"

"I think Cream and Tails should captain teams!" Knuckles says, resulting in a sigh from my blue friend.

"Aw, c'mon, _couldn't I at least_ _get a_ _challenge_?" Tails laughs.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Cream's tone makes me do a double-take; I've never head a word out of her mouth that wasn't soft spoken. I look around, and everyone else is shocked as well. "You don't think I'm a worthy opponent?"

Tails doesn't look like he really wants to answer that question. Heh, I swear, if they break out in a fight, it'll be the funniest thing I've ever seen. "Uh... n-no, I mean..." he shakes off his temporary bewilderment, "I'll take you on _any day_!"

"Okay, then." Cream continues, walking past him towards the front door. "But don't cry too much when you're beaten by a _girl_."

Outside, we gather in a small group, and Tails and Cream take their respective positions in front of us. "Alright! Listen up!" the fox exclaims, holding up two pieces of cloth - one blue, one red. "The game is capture the flag. Get the other team's flag back to your base and you win. If you get hit, you're stuck back at your base for ten seconds. If the flag carrier gets hit, they return the flag to its starting point."

"We all know how to play, Tails. Just get on with it." is the next shocking quote from Cream. I gotta' be honest, I like her more like this.

Tails clears his throat, "Uh... r-right. So, um, I guess you can pick first, Cream."

Her tone instantly changes again, and she smiles. "Alright, then! I think I'll take... Mr. Shadow!"

The rest of us are distributed between the two teams, and I'm _slightly_ pleased that Blaze and I are on the same side. The two of us, along with Sonic and Tikal, have a decently sized fort built in about ten minutes. Tails, of course, being the "leadership presence" and "offensive specialist", did not have to contribute. But, in spite of that, it has thus far been an enjoyable experience. I can't remember the last time I actually _played_ in the snow.

Now, the four of us sit with our backs to our finished product, looking up at Tails. "We've done well, team." he begins, adjusting his helmet. (Excuse me? _We_?) "We're sound defensively now, but we have to _execute_. I'm gonna' need everyone to give a hundred-and-ten... _no_, a hundred-and-_twenty_ percent out there. And just know that if you mess this up, I have ways of _hurting_ you. Now, if we-"

"Uh, Tails?" Sonic speaks up, "Don't ya' think you're taking this a _little_ too seriously? I mean-"

"A _little too seriously_?" the fox repeats. He chuckles, and picks up the blue flag at his feet, examining it closely. Suddenly, he snaps. "A LITTLE TOO SERIOUSLY?! SONIC, THIS IS NOT A GAME. I NEED YOU TO GO OUT THERE AND PUT YOUR BODY - _YOUR LIFE ITSELF_ - ON THE LINE. I AM _NOT_ LOSING TO A GIRL, AND _ESPECIALLY_ NOT CREAM." he walks over, and stands Sonic up, grabbing him by his sleeves. "DON'T YOU GET THAT YOUR ENTIRE IMAGE FROM NOW ON IS GOING TO REVOLVE AROUND WHAT HAPPENS OUT THERE TODAY? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS FOR YOUR _LEGACY_, SONIC? _DO YOU_?!"

I look over, and Blaze's mouth is wide open. Tikal leans closer to me, and whispers, "_He's scaring me a little_..."

After a silence, Sonic reluctantly agrees to continue on, and Tails jumps right back into the thick of things. He lays out this elaborate plan - which he apparently dreamed up last night, by the way - most of which I actually don't pay attention to. I'm still dumbfounded as to how far he's taken this. But basically, Sonic goes right, Tikal goes left, Tails patrols the center; anything in the front yard is game for cover. I'm supposed to stay back and defend with Blaze until they make a breakthrough, and that's when I rush up and go with Tails for the flag. Or, well, it's _something_ like that.

But, hey, that gives me a few minutes to sit back and talk with Blaze, I guess. That... erm... that could be a _really_ good or _really_ bad thing. I know I should probably just keep my mouth shut, but... I... _oh_, I want us to be more. I want it in ways I can't explain. I'm blushing just thinking about it. I know she sees me. And that's why I know I'm about to screw everything up.

But... I have to _try_...

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Hellooooo, everyone~! Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!^.^ **

**So this is part one of my promised holiday-themed fic, and... well... obviously I'm not going for a coherent work of literature with this one.X,D Nothing but Silvaze fluff here! Ah, feels like the good ol' days of OTOLOS, don't it?X) **

**I'm also trying to get myself back in the _All My Colors_ mood, btw... Silvy first-person POV or whatever... You know what it do. XD Maybe I'll get another chapter of that published pretty soon...?**

**Uh, I probably would've had _at least_ this first part posted sooner (like... _on_ Christmas...), but... meh. I was busy like everyone else, I guess.X,,)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this! As always, leave a review or PM if ya' like! **

**I hope all of you had the Christmas of your lives!;) Enjoy all your goodies~!**

**Part two to follow soon!**

**Also, thank you Bite for the idea pitch on this one.:)**

**_Gah_... It's four in the morning...:/**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all!))**


	2. Chapter 2

So the game starts, and everyone runs to their positions. Sonic hides behind some bushes, and Tikal behind the corner of the house. Tails is almost asking to be fired at, performing some sort of dance (I'm hesitant to call it that) in the middle of the yard. He laughs tauntingly as a few projectiles fly past him, emphasizing Cream's attempt in particular.

Across the way, Knuckles stands with a snowball ready, and charges toward our side of the yard. Needless to say, this doesn't really come off for him; he is immediately pelted three times, all in the torso. He then slips on the ice-covered driveway between our bases, and falls flat on his back with a scream of profanity.

I chuckle, and duck behind the fort once more. I look at Blaze, who seems completely uninterested as to what's going on. After swallowing hard, I attempt to speak to her again, and ask: "Not so into it?"

She smiles slightly, and looks down. "They never listen..."

I tilt my head out of confusion before following her gaze, which directs me to the area between us. Her handprint lies there in the snow, her actual hand having melted through it after resting for a minute. "O-oh... right..." I say.

"I can hardly even _look_ at this stuff." She attempts to knead some of the fluff into a ball, but it all pours back out of her hands as water before she can lift it upwards. Several awkward moments pass.

"I-I didn't know you were coming, or else I would've gotten you a gift-"

"Oh, nonsense," she replies, "I don't need a gift. My gift was to come home for the break."

Another pause gives me time to think, and I finally overcome my indecisiveness. This is _going_ to happen, one way or the other.

Thus, I begin straight away, before I can change my mind. "Uh... Bl-Blaze?"

"Yes?"

"I, uh," I begin, my voice shaking, "Wh-while you've been away, I... I've been thinking. N-not that I hadn't thought about it _before_, because I _had; _and it's just something I never got to tell you, and I've beat myself up over it ever since you left, and I... _oh_, God... I lost where I was-"

"Something you wanted to tell me?"

I turn redder than before, and look to my lap. "R-right. Uh, w-well you see, when you're gone, I feel... _lost_. And _sad_. And _guilty_ - guilty because I know how much dance means to you, and you wouldn't _want_ me to feel like this, but I can't help it-"

Tails calls out from a distance, "_Silver_! Let's go!"

I only faintly hear him, so it's an easy disturbance to ignore. I continue, "A-and I'm _really_ happy for you - beyond imagination - but I just wanted you to know that I... I... I just..."

I look up, and into her eyes - _oh_, her golden eyes. She always used to tell me she hates how she's not pretty, but I don't see where anyone could get that from. She's just so hard on herself - that's what makes her seem so reserved to everyone. And, of course, only the glamorous garner attention in this life. That's not right. She _deserves_ someone to treat her like an angel, _because that's exactly what she is_. Her soul is just as beautiful as she is. That's what really separates her from myself, in my opinion. She's a _good person_, and I'm just... _here_, I guess. If I thought I _could_ tell her all this myself, I already would've.

I wince as my name is called again from a distance, and suddenly I lose control of myself. I shift my body, lean towards Blaze, and grab the back of her head with my left hand. In an instant, my lips are pressed to hers, and her natural state of shock runs its course. Her eyes run from wide to shut, and her limbs from tense to relaxed. The most noticeable change, I think, occurs in her body temperature, and she begins to radiate more heat as the moments pass.

But, of course, since I'm _me_, this leads to problems. As Blaze leans back against the lump of snow, her powers foil her once more, and the two of us melt right though the fort. Now, we're left soaking wet, in a fairly awkward-looking position (to say the least), out in the open for all to behold.

Everyone explodes in laughter, most likely because they had all been staring back here in my delay of the attack.

"_Whooooooooa, Silver_!" I hear Sonic call between laughs, "Calm down now! She just got here! Haha!" This only results in more uncontrollable joy for my friends. I look down at Blaze, and she's a reflection of everything I'm feeling. At that moment, I realize that my selfishness has now caused her harm. My heart drops, and I whisper a succinct apology to her before I fly away with my powers, off to sulk in remorse from the comfort of my home.

I'm such an _idiot_! You see why I don't trust myself with anything? There were a million better ways to go about doing what I wanted to back there, and I chose _none of them_. Blaze probably thinks I'm crazy, or a creep, I don't know. I don't even remember if she kissed me back or not, it all happened so quickly; I was just so caught up in the moment. I would say that I'd do anything for a re-do, but I know for a fact that I'd screw that one up just as badly, if not worse. I think I'm gonna' be sick...

Just then, there's a knock at the front door. I stop toweling myself off, and I reluctantly look out of the peephole to get a view of my visitor. It's Blaze.

I sigh, "Nobody's home."

"Just open the door, Silver."

"Silver's not here right now - he's off being a nuisance somewhere else. Please leave a message."

She shakes her head, and begins to impatiently tap her foot. "Silver, _open the doo_r."

"I don't wanna' talk..."

"_I do_."

I put my forehead to the door, and close my eyes, "What do you want me to say? _I'm sorry_! I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of everyone! I'm sorry I make everything difficult! I couldn't control myself - _heck_! I guess it's out now! _I LOVE YOU, _Blaze The Cat!" I take a few moments to catch my breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "I... _I always have_."

I clench my fists against the door, and look down to its golden handle. All is silent for quite some time. Finally, I reach down and turn the lock; almost simultaneously, the barrier is broken from the opposite side. In one fluid motion, Blaze steps forward, grabs my head, and places her lips to mine, with a passion that couldn't have possibly just been created. I yield to her, and wrap my arms around her back. After a while, we part for air, and she stares at me with those eyes of hers once more.

"I... I had no idea..." she says, as we embrace once more. She buries her head into my chest, and I rest my cheek on her forehead. "This is going to be difficult, you know..."

A smile forms on my muzzle, "Eh, so much is life."

Blaze giggles, "I love you, Silver. Merry Christmas."

I think I've just received the greatest present of all time. I kiss her forehead, "_Merry Christmas, Blaze_."

****THE END****

* * *

><p><strong>LOL that moment when your Christmas fic turns into a late Valentine's Day gift... X,,D<strong>

**So yeah! That's it! Not really much to say... I know it sucked.:p Oh well, fluff is fluff. So be it. Screw it, I can't even bother myself with this at the moment... it's like 3 AM. X) Hope you enjoyed~!**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


End file.
